


When We're Alone

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, C-3PO doesn't even know how to flirt, C-3PO doesn't flirt, C-3PO has never flirted in his life, Feels, Fluff, Human, Jealousy, M/M, Made For Each Other, Misunderstandings, Protetive R2-D2, lonely R2-D2, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threepio has had some things weighing on his mind as of late, but he's had a hard time getting them out. When he finally does what kind of response will it illicit from R2? Why do things change when they're alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Alone

Threepio sat on the edge of the bed, his hands loosely grasping at the cotton sheets beneath him. His golden eyes were trained on his feet, toes pushing forward as they drew little patterns in the carpet. Thoughts were moving too quickly, he had a thousand things on his mind, and nowhere for them to go. There were questions hanging onto his tongue, and the person that could answer him was tucked in just next to him. The shorter of the two reclining against the headboard, eyes trained on the phone in his hands.

Lithe fingers pushed a loose strand of golden-blonde hair behind his ear, and he took in a deep breath as he worked to make up his mind. Most times he ended up keeping things to himself if not because of a hesitancy regarding how it would be recepted in regards to himself, then because he felt it was not his place. But his mind was made up for him as a rough hand pushed into his back, the warmth of the larger palm seeping through his thin sleep shirt.

“What’re you thinking about? You’ve been sitting there for over half an hour now.”

Threepio turned his head to look behind him, eyes meeting blue set just beneath arched eyebrows. “Nothing, nothing.”

The other rolled his eyes, catching the lie as soon as it left his lips. “Then why don’t you get into the bed, rather than just sitting on top of it?”

The blonde shook his head. “I was just...my mind was somewhere else I suppose.”

“O-kay…” The o was drawn out to show the utter disbelief in the statement, but the other beckoned to him none the less, jerking his head to the side to coerce Threepio to come to closer.

He drew in a deep breath. Usually this was a relaxing time, something that was tranquil, content, comforting, and private. Now, he was consumed by thoughts, worries, questions, all clouding his mind as he swung his legs up onto the bed and tucked them under the covers. As soon as he was completely on the bed one of the others arms came up to settle around his thin shoulders, pulling him closer to the warm body on the opposite side of the bed. As his body was shifted to press against the other, and a short kiss was dropped on his forehead the words in his head just started to slip off of his tongue.

“Why do you make fun of me?”

“What?”

Threepio pushed away, sitting back up so that he could make contact with those brilliant electric blue eyes. He let out a little huff, straightening his back as he faced the other, who had now abandoned his phone.

“Artoo, when we’re in public you make fun of me mercilessly, but as soon as we get home it’s all teasing and endearments. Why is that?”

Artoo shook his head, silvery-black hair sweeping with the movement, the already messy mop of hair visibly becoming more haphazard. “I don’t know what you mean.”

He let out a little cough in indigence. “You don’t know what I mean? Pardon you, but you know exactly what I mean.” Without skipping a beat he started providing answers just off the top of his head. “This little weakling, pretty blonde with no brains, panicky little girl, whiny bitch, he’s got a stick in his ass, toothpick, chatty Cathy, sometimes I don’t know whether to laugh at you or pity you-”

“Boy you never forget anything do you?”

Threepio snapped his mouth shut.

“Look, I didn’t realize it bothered you so much. You know I don’t mean it.”

He shook his head. “I wish I could say I did, but you’re awfully convincing. Perhaps the most confusing part is that the moment we step in that door the words that tumble out of your mouth are teasing or endearing. I don’t know what to think…” At that point the blonde noticed that his head had failed to stop moving in a shaking motion and he suddenly quit the shaking, making his vision sway for a moment.

“Are you questioning how I feel about you?”

“I’m questioning your actions. I want to know why you do that. If I knew I think I might be able to understand a little better.”

Artoo shook his head, then shifted himself so that he was sitting up straighter, getting closer to being at the same level as Threepio despite his smaller stature. “I’ve always been that way, you know that.”

“But not like this.” Golden eyes dropped to the slightly wrinkled sheets beneath him. “It’s almost as though you’ve made a game of it. Almost as though you feel a need to prove yourself at my expense.”

“That’s not what I mean to do.” A peek upwards showed Artoo’s face beginning to contort in frustration. “It’s never seemed to bother you before.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Okay, fine. You know what!? I’m doing what I’m doing because I’m jealous. I’m protective and jealous! And damn you when you go off and flirt with those other guys, and then the way that they look at you, the way that they talk about you- I get angry, I get defensive. You’re supposed to be mine, only mine. You’ve always been mine, but these assholes are there taking you away and I just throw all that shit out there in the only way I know alright?!”

Artoo’s normally tanned cheeks were a blazing red, his shoulders heaving with heavy breaths as he began to calm down from his outburst. The smaller was visibly tense, holding each muscle and limb so tightly as if the added structure would help to keep him together.

Threepio simply sat there for a moment, eyes trained on the figure in front of him in disbelief. Artoo’s words were hanging in the air, slowly settling onto and sinking into the blonde’s skin. He had always known of his lovers attachment, especially since he had been on his own for such a long time before Threepio had settled by his side, but that little vulnerable outburst showed him so much more than he could simply perceive from the surface. That and the fact that Artoo had thought that he was flirting. He had never once flirted in his life.

Slowly a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips, and with no warning he leaned forward, dipping his head to press his lips gently against Artoo’s, pulling back after the heavy breathing had slowed considerably.

Blue eyes simply looked back at him, just a twinge of guilt hiding behind those fiery depths. Artoo’s voice broke the silence. “I love you.”

The blonde softly pushed back in, relaxing into Artoo’s touch as the others arms came up around his waist, hands settling on his back and pulling him closer. He pulled back just enough for Artoo’s breath to gently ghost across his lips. “I love you too.”

And with that they fell into each other's arms, smiles pressed one against the other as the atmosphere of the room fell back into place.  _ That was all I needed to know. I just wish you had said it before. I love you, I always have and always will. I will never leave you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that I got the idea for and couldn't let go.  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
